The Bet
by FireAngel
Summary: Rogue looked down and noticed her fist was clenched around the one thing she had left of John. He had given it to her right before he left. She opened her palm and saw John’s shark Zippo lighter. RYRO
1. Chapter 1 The First Wager

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but it would be a good birthday present don't ****ya**** think?**

**Summery:**

Chapter 1: The First Wager

**Hallway**

Kitty and Rogue walked down the halls of the Xavier institute talking animatedly about the upcoming dance the school was throwing. They were currently so engrossed in the conversation they failed to notice a football one of the younger student had thrown in their direction. No one could do anything to stop it as it hit Kitty square in the face sending her to the ground. Laughter came from down the hall and Rogue looked up to see John on the verge of rolling on the floor with laughter. She glared at him and bent down to look at her friends and see if she was alright.

"Kitty are you alright?" She asked her friend, while the boy that had thrown the ball apologised over and over again. Kitty shook her head trying to get rid of the blurriness in her eyes but this only cause her head to spin even more then before. Rogue told the boy to go and get Doctor Grey and the boy ran down the hall calling for Doctor Grey. Rogue helped Kitty to get to her feet and nearly collapsed under the added weight the younger girl put on her. She glared at John who was still laughing hysterically.

"You know you could help." She almost yelled at him. He regained his breath and smirked at her.

"I don't think so Roguey." She glared at him again. "Your doing a bang up job there." Luckily for Rogue Bobby decided at that moment to walk into the hallway and saw that she was struggling to support Kitty so being the gentleman that he is he took Kitty and draped her arm over his shoulder taking the her off Rogues hands.

"Thanks Bobby at least you were nice enough to help unlike _some_ people." She smiled at Bobby and John flipped the birdie to Rogue.

"No problem Rogue." He smiled back at her and John made gagging noises behind them.

"If that got any sweeter I think I'd get a cavity." This time it was Bobby's turn to glare.

"Yeah well-" Bobby started but was cut off as Jean came running up to them to looked at Kitty and then turned back to the boy who had hit Kitty.

"Honestly Thomas the way you were going on I'd thought young Kitty here was dying." The boy had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I wouldn't rule that out it feels like my heads gonna split in half." Kitty whimpered. Jean turned back to look at her, she examined her face and sighed.

"You'll be fine Kitty probably just a bruise and a headache. I recommend you go to your room and get some rest you should be fine by tomorrow." She smiled and walked back the way she had come. Rogue turned to Bobby and Kitty.

"Hey you think you could help me get here to our room?" He nodded and they started up the hall leaving John to stare after them.

**Kitty and Rogue's room**

Later that night Kitty and Rogue sat on their beds talking about what had happened earlier.

"I can't believe him! He just laughed and didn't leave a finger to help!" Rogue ranted. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Well what did you expect Rogue? I mean he is John he doesn't care about anything except himself and his lighter." Rogue sighed and sank back into her bed. "And the way you two fight it's like watching an old married couple." Kitty giggled at the thought. "You guys are so alike it's kinda scary. I could so see you guys getting together."

"What!?" Rogue yelled. "Kitty that is wrong on so many levels." She shuddered at the thought.

"Whatever you say Rogue, Whatever you say." She laid back on her bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Rogue however just sat there.

"I hate John... Don't I?" Rogue whispered falling into a troubled sleep.

**Bobby and John's room**

"John, why do you have to be such an asshole?" Bobby questioned him. John smirked from his position on the bed.

"Because I can." Bobby rolled his eyes and went back to the book he was reading.

_click__ click click click click_

"John I swear to god if you don't stop." He left the threat hanging in the air.

_click__ click click click click _

Bobby stood up from his and walked over and grabbed John's lighter heading towards the bathroom John following him the whole way.

"Dude give me my god damn lighter." Bobby smirked and held it over the open toilet.

"I bet you couldn't go a whole day without using this stupid thing." It was Johns turn to smirk.

"Care to put your money were your mouth is?" Bobby raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Your on 'Dyce." He threw the lighter back to John and looked at his wrist watch. "Your not allowed to use your lighter till 11:30pm tomorrow, that includes even opening it and if you can do it I'll give you 50 bucks."

"Easy money Drake." He turned and went back to bed and went to sleep thinking of what he would do with the money he was sure to win.

**Okay that was actually pretty hard to write ****nor did it go the way I wanted but oh well, ****so tell me what you think. ****R&R Everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2 Consequences Of A Stupid Bet

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything sighs**

**Summery:**** John makes a bet but can he follow ****threw**** on it?**

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Chapter 2: Consequences of a stupid bet

**John and Bobby's room**

John slammed the door behind him. '_Damn that Drake!__'_ he thought angrily. He looked at the clock sitting at the desk. '_Only five more hours to go then they'll all pay.__'_He grinnedevilly at that thought.

_Flashback_

_John woke early for once he walked into the bathroom and stripped his clothes and stepped into the shower. _**(A/N: Now, now no ****staring****Lol**** sorry on with the story.)**_He stepped out and pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark red t-shirt.__He walked out of the bathroom and saw that Bobby was up and already dressed.__ Bobby looked up and smirked. Yeah he had defiantly been spending __to__ much time with John._

_"Don't forget our agreement John."_

_"You just make sure you have that 50 bucks waiting for me Drake." He sneered and walked out of their room. _

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

_**Hallway**_

_Bobby walked down the hall and saw Pete and __Jubilee_ _walking his way. He smiled this was going to be fun._

_"Hey guys." He smiled at them and did the manly high-five thing with __Pete_

_"Hey Bobby you look unusually chipper this morning." He explained about his bet with John and they__ understood why he was so happy._

_"So you mean we can do whatever to him and he can't pull his lighter out on us or anything?" Jubilee asked looking like someone had told her Christmas had come early. Bobby told them to go and tell anyone they could find. John was __going to__ suffer today._

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

_Rogue walked down the hallway __deep in thought. She failed to notice the snickers going __around;__ she also failed to notice the fuming pyromaniac the snickers were aimed at. Not paying attention she collided into a hard chest falling backwards and landing on her ass. Looking up she saw a very pissed off__ John._

_"Watch were your going!" They both shouted at the same time. Rogue got to her feet and looked at John closely._

_"What crawled up your ass and died?" She asked. He just glared at her._

_"Oh like you don't know. Go on take a shot at me, everyone else has." His voice had risen as he spoke and Rogue flinched slightly at his tone._

_"What the hell are you going on about? Or have you finally lost what little sanity you had left?" He towered over here and she couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. She shook her head. 'No I hate John. I hate him.' John spoke breaking her mantra._

_"What?" John looked her like she had two heads._

_"I asked what the hell __was your deal__?" Rogue just shook her head again and __walked down the hall. John stood there staring after her. 'What the fuck was that all about?'_

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

_John was just itching to get out his lighter and turn this punk into nothing but ashes. But he wouldn't let Bobby be right about him. He could just imagine Bobby's superior smirk on his face. He clenched his fists as the punk walked off laughing.__ This day was hell._

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

_Marie walked into her room and slammed the door__startling Jubilee and Kitty._

_"I hate him." Rogue declared loudly._

_"Hate who?" Kitty asked her while Jubilee rolled her eyes._

_"Wh__o else?__ She's talking about John,__ Kitty." _

_"He's such a r__ude, arrogant, up himself, insulting…" __Rogue__ said counting off the adjective__s__ on her fingers. _

_"Are you finished?" __Jubi__le__e__ asked sharply._

_"No I have a whole Thesaurus of adjectives for that waste of space…" She said brightly__. Kitty got up from her bed._

_"Well I have an idea guys how about tonight we have a girls night?" _

_"We can watch the new episode of Gossip Girl." Jubilee __squealed__ Rogue laughed at how easily these girls got excited. _

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

**A/N:**** Ok I know that this is crap but its more of a filler chapter since I have no idea where I'm gonna go with this story so help is very much appreciated ****. Also thank you to those of you that reviewed you made my day. :D So once again R&R everyone**


	3. Chapter 3 Simon And Bobby Get Theirs

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything so please ****don't**** sue.**** I do however own Simon**

**Summery: John makes a bet but can he follow ****threw**** on it?**

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Chapter Three: Simon and Bobby get theirs

Later that evening Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee were all giggling at the story Jubilee was telling.

"Your kidding right? You actually said that to his mother?" Kitty asked going into hysterics. Jubilee nodded.

"I told him he would regret it if he didn't keep up his end of the bargain." Kitty was by then rolling around on the floor holding her stomach from the laughter. Rogue was still on the bed but she wasn't fairing much better.

"Hey it's nearly 11:30 Gossip Girl will be on in a second."Rogue said. Kitty raced over to the TV and turned it on while Jubilee and Rogue got comfy on the bed.

"I still can't believe you convinced Dr. Grey to let you have your own TV." Said Jubilee.

"Well Jubes that was all thanks to Rogue she went to Logan gave him the puppy dog eyes and _he_ convinced Dr. Grey."

"Damn girl. You have Logan wrapped around your little finger." Rogue held up her pinkie finger and the others laughed.

"Oh hey it's starting." The girls quieted down as the opening sequence rolled onto the screen.

"I'd tap that." Kitty exclaimed as an image of Chace Crawford came on. Jubilee shook her head.

"I'm more of a Chuck fan myself."

"EWWWWWWW" Rogue and Kitty squealed.

"Sorry Jubes I'm with Kitty on this one."

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The three girls looked at each other.

"What was that?" They all said. They rushed out of the room and down the hall towards were the scream had been heard coming from. Turning the corner they saw John holding up the kid who had been making fun of him earlier, a fireball inches away from his face. Sweat dripped down from the kids face, but whether it was from the fire or fear you couldn't quite tell.

"JOHN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Rogue screamed at him. He looked up and saw the three of them standing there.

"This punk had the nerve to make fun of _me_ earlier." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"John I think you've scared the boy enough." John looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about I'm just getting started." Rogue motioned to the boy and John looked down. There was a growing wet patch on the front of his jeans, the kids had pissed himself in fear. John jumped back releasing the boy who slumped down to the floor. John growled and extinguished the fireball still hovering over his palm. "Shit man you really need to grow a pair. If you were scared of _that_your gonna get killed in the real world." Kitty and Jubilee went to help the kid while Rogue walked up to John. John looked her up and down and it was just then that Rogue realized she was in only her pyjamas, a simple black nightgown that stopped mid-thigh. She felt naked under Johns scrutinizing eyes.

Kitty and Jubilee took the kid (**A/N:** I'm gonna call him Simon.) back to his room leaving just Rogue and John standing there. Fortunately for her Logan chose that moment to come bounding into the hall.

"What happened I heard a scream."

"Nothing Wolfie, I was just having a nice chat with our friend Simon but he had to go." Logan growled at John when he called him Wolfie.

"What'd ya do firefly?" John looked indignant.

"Why do you always assume I did something?" He asked.

"Cause I know ya and you-" He started but Rogue interrupted them.

"Would you two shut the hell up. Honestly your as bad as each other." John and Logan looked at her like she was crazy.

"I am NOT like him." John looking disturbed at the very idea.

"You only wish you were as good as me _Pyro."_ Logan all but yelled. Rogue her eyes again and walked away shaking her head. _'I will never understand the two of them.'_ She walked into her room and saw the closing credits on the TV. Kitty and Jubilee walked in after her.

"Aww man we missed it." Kitty said pouting slightly.

"Don't worry." Jubilee said. "Gina down the hall taped it anyway."

"Oh thank god!!" Kitty said going over to her bed.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

John headed back to his room after a long argument on who was better. When he walked in he saw that Bobby was already asleep, he grinned and walked over to Bobby's dresser. Taking a pair of scissors he began work on his payback.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Bobby woke to the screeching of his alarm clock. He looked over and noticed that it read 8:27. _'Shit. I'm gonna be late.' _He pulled on a pair of jeans and a gray hoddie and ran out the door. John must have set the alarm so that he would be late for Storms history class. As he ran down the halls he didn't notice the howls of laughter following him wherever he went. Everyone stopped talking as he burst into the classroom. He walked to his usual seat up the front (**A/N:** I know in the movie he was sitting up the back but I needed him at the front.) and sat next to Gina. Hearing the snickers he turned around, but as soon as he did there was dead silence. Turning to John, who sat behind him, he asked what everyone was laughing at.

"Nothing man. You better turn around Storm's coming." Bobby turned around and looked to the front.

"Ok students who would like to read Abraham Lincoln's 'Gettysburg Address'?" Bobby (being the teachers pet that he is) raised his hand immediately. Storm sighed and nodded, and Bobby got up and turned to the class. He heard a gasp followed by a giggle come from Storm and he turned to look at her questioningly.

"Bobby what happened to your jeans?" She asked him and he looked at the front of his jeans, not seeing anything.

"What are you talking about Ms. Munro?"

"I'm talking about the back of your jeans Bobby." He turned and looked at the back. And there for everyone to see the entire area around his butt cut out giving anyone who looked the view of his Thomas the tank engine boxers. The class room almost shook with the laughter that came from the students and their teacher.

"Bobby...go and...change...your...pants." Storm managed to gets out between laughs. Bobby was as red as a tomato by then and he turn to look at his fellow classmates, one in particular caught his eye.

"John." He hissed out.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

**A/N: **Ok I'm very happy with the way this turned out. I was gonna cut Bobby some slack but then I thought it would just be to much fun to make fun of him. So you know the drill I get reviews you get another chapter so press the little blue button pretty please and tell me what you think.

**Special Thanks To: **Ratdogtwo, FluidDegree, Wanda W, and lvswththope you keep reviewingit means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4 Bobby Vs John

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer: ****I own X-Men. In my dreams that is **

**Summery: John makes a bet but can he follow threw on it?**

**A/N: **I loved writing this chapter I found it really fun :D And hey I updated really soon so be good and Review

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Chapter Four: Bobby vs. John and maybe a new romance?

Rogue leaned over to John as Bobby ran out of the classroom.

"You know you didn't have to do that." He just looked at her.

"Yes I really did. He had it coming." Rogue rolled her eyes and focused on Storm who had gotten the rest of the student under control and had started the lesson. John moved his chair closer to her.

"What are you doing later?" He whispered to her.

"Nothing why?" John smirked and whispered something into her ear. She grinned from ear to ear and nodded her head. John smirked and went back to focusing to the front of the class. _'Just wait Bobby you'll regret the day you pissed me off.'_

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

John and Rogue met in the Rec Room later that afternoon.

"So you remember what you have to do?" He asked her and she nodded her head.

"Keep Bobby out of your room for an hour, while you do whatever it is you do." He nodded and she walked away heading for Bobby. "Hey Bobby. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He smiled in what he was sure was a charming way but inside Rogue wanted to hurl, but she managed to get out a fake laugh.

"Yeah I did. But I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get something to eat?" Bobby grinned.

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah sure." Rogue rolled her eyes slightly.

"Great I'll just go get my coat from my room." Rogues eyes went wide, she stepped in front of him and threw up her hands.

"No!! I mean why do you need a coat it's a bright sunny day?" Bobby looked at her curiously but then shrugged. (**A/N:** Not that bright is he? Lol, sorry.)

"Then lead the way." He bowed slightly and motioned for her to go before him. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and started walking. _'John __owes me big for this.' _Bobby started humming as he walked._'Oh god, kill me now.'_

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

John watched as Rogue lead Bobby out of the mansion. He climbed the stairs two at a time and walked into the bedroom. First he walked to his bed and pulled a duffel bag from underneath it. He took out a bottle and headed into the bathroom, grabbing Bobby's shampoo he poured the contents of the bottle from under the bed into his shampoo and shook it up. Setting that down he walked over to Bobby's bed and pulled a satchel out of his pocket. Ripping off the top he sprinkled the contents over his bed. John smirked.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Rogue and Bobby sat at a small coffee house near the mansion. She glanced at her watch for the twentieth time in as many minutes.

"And then Scott was like 'but that wasn't funny'." Bobby said bursting out laughing. Rogue managed a dry chuckle. _'Get me outta here John.' _As if he could read he mind he stepped into the cafe and came and took a seat with them.

"Hey guys what a surprise seeing you here." Bobby glared at him, but Rogue looked at him like he was an angel. (Which to her he was at the moment.)

"John get outta here. Rogue and I don't want you hear." Bobby growled at him. John turned to Rogue.

"Is that true? Don't you want me here?"

"No John you can stay!!" John grinned and Bobby pouted. He causally slung his arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"It's done." She turned back to Bobby but was surprised to find he was gone. They heard the door slam shut but didn't think anything of it.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

That night John walked into his room seeing Bobby laying on the bed scratching himself.

"What's the matter Bobby? You ditched us that wasn't very nice." Bobby didn't make any movement that he had heard what John had said and continued to scratch himself.

"Dude I think I'm allergic to the stuff they use to wash the sheets." John only just managed to avoid bursting out in laughter, "I'm gonna have a shower."

"I'll alert the media." John stated dryly. Bobby walked into the bathroom with his clothes and a towel. John couldn't contain himself any longer he burst out laughing. He pulled out the satchel from earlier out of his pocket. _'St Jose's Itching Powder works __every time__.' _Bobby walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his head.

"Night." He said climbing into bed.

"Mmm." John grunted falling asleep almost immediately.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

John woke up early the next day and got dressed. He walked into the hallway and when he reached his destination he knocked on the door. He looked around at all of the students milling around, he heard the door open and he snapped his head around to look at the person standing in the door way.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" There stood Kitty with a green face mask on.

"What do you want John?"

"K-Kitty?" She nodded "What is that crap on your face?"

"Did you want something or are you just here to be your normal jackass self? And for your information this stuff is good for your pours." She snapped angrily. Simon was walking in their direction.

"Hey Kitty thanks for helping me to my room the other night it really-- AARRGGHH!!" He screamed and ran off down the hall.

"IT'S FOR MY POURS." She yelled after him. "Honestly that guy is so wimpy."

"I don't blame him for his reaction. Any way is Rogue here?"

"No she ran off to become a Swedish hooker." She answered sarcastically.

"Did I hear my name?" Someone called from behind her.

"Yeah our resident pyromaniac asshole wants to see you." She replied.

"Why Kitty I didn't know you thought so highly of me." She just glared at him and stomped away. Rogue walked up dressed in the same nightgown as the other night.

"Did you want something John?"

"Well I heard you were becoming a Swedish hooker and I was wondering if you were taking clients yet?" She hit him playfully on the arm. "No that's too bad." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Now as I was saying you should really get to class early today."

"John the fact your going to class at all is in itself a miracle." John looking offended.

"First Kitty now you? The people at this place think so little of me." He pouted.

"Don't worry we love you anyway. I mean n-not love just I umm."He chuckled at her nervousness.

"Don't worry Rogue I know what you meant. But seriously hurry up and get dressed you do not wanna miss this."

"Miss what?" He grinned.

"You'll see. Now hurry up." She went onto her room to get dressed.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

John and Rogue sat outside the danger room waiting for Logan with Pete, Jubilee, Kitty, a new recruit named Lindsey and were still waiting for Bobby. The elevator pinged and Logan stepped out and looked around.

"Hey where's Iceballs?" They all shrugged because they had no idea.

"I'm right here Mister Logan." He stepped out of the other elevator wearing a bucket hat that covered half his head.

"Take the hat off would ya you're making the uniform look bad." Logan said. Bobby shook his head refusing to take it off. Logan popped his claws out and told him if he didn't take it off them he would make him take it off. Bobby grudgingly did so and every one gasped. Robert Drake aka Iceman was bald. Laughter erupted from everyone and Bobby scowled at each of them.

"You." He pointed at John. "Are so dead." Before anyone could do anything Bobby had launched him self at John and there were punches and kicks flying everywhere. Rogue ran over to Logan.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" She asked him.

"No way this is just too funny." Rogue finally got him to pull them apart and he took Bobby to see the Professor and Rogue took John to the infirmary.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

They walked into the empty infirmary and John sat on the table while Rogue looked around for an icepack for his busted lip.

"You know I could've taken him."

"I think your lip says differently." She found an icepack and walked back over to him.

"He sucker punched me." She rolled her eyes and positioned herself between his legs so that she could take a look at his lip.

"John."

"If I had known he was gonna come at me I would've beat him." He continued, ignoring her.

"John—"She tried again.

"I mean it was a joke and hair grows back so what was his problem. You know if you ask me I think he was—"But she didn't get to find out what he thought because she had interrupted him by kissing him full on the mouth. She pulled away and bit her lower lip.

"What was that for?" He asked, still looking stunned.

"Well I had to find someway to shut you up. Keep this on your lip for twenty minutes and then take it off." And with that she walked away leaving a stunned John behind her.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

**A/N: **Yay another chappie down. You know what to do press the pretty blue button that says review. This is officially my longest chapter yet. Poor Simon but at least he didn't wet his pants this time... At least I don't think he did.

**Lvswtht**I hope you enjoyed that and I finally managed to work in a little Pyro/Rogue loving so please tell me what you think.

**FluidDegree**Thank you I'm glad you're liking this I'm having a lot of fun writing it. But what does you go for the guy most like your fathermean?

**Wanda** **W: **Thanksfor your review. And I know that would be a nightmare Lol. Also I was thinking of putting Bobby in Barbie boxers but I had to give him at least a _little_ dignity. ROFLMAO


	5. Chapter 5 The Mansion Is Attacked

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer: ****Do I have to say it again? sighs ****I don't own anything ****never have never will**

**A/N: Quick authors note PLEASE READ!!!!! ****This chap take**** place in X2 so just as not to confuse anyone anyway on with the chapter!!!!**

Chapter 5: The Mansion Is Attacked

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Rogue tossed and turned in her bed. Sweat dripped from her body as fearful moans escaped from her. A muffled scream escaped her as she woke with a start, putting her head in her hands her body shuddered with sobs. It had been one of Logan's dreams. No matter how many times she had one they had always frightened her to the very core. Glancing up she made sure she had not disturbed Kitty or Jubilee before grabbing her coat that hung over the back of her chair and wrapped it around her shivering arms and moving towards the door. She hesitated for a second before grabbing the gloves from the dresser, not feeling quite right without them. Walking out the door she made sure not make any noise as not to wake her sleeping roommates.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Rogue had been walking around the mansion for what had seemed like hours when in reality it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. She stopped and found herself outside of John's door, so without thinking she knocked and waited for him to answer. Low scratching and banging sounds came from the other side of the door before it was opened by a bleary eyed John.

"Rogue? What are you doing it's two in the morning." He asked shocked to find the girl who had earlier been occupying his dreams was now standing in front of him. Rogue shocked both herself and him by jumping into his arms and bawling her eyes out into his chest. John wrapped his arms around her petite form and pulled her into the room, sighing with relief when he looked over and saw that Bobby was not occupying his bed tonight. He steered her over towards his bed and gently sat her down. "Rogue what's wrong? You have to tell me what's wrong." Rogue looked up at him teary eyed.

"It was one of Logan's nightmares. I've had them before it's just-"She broke down crying again putting her head into the hollow of John neck. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and patted her arm trying to comfort her.

"Shhh it's ok you don't have to tell me." She sniffled slightly and looked up at him. She gasped slightly when she saw his normally pale eyes were now the most astounding blue. "What?" He asked her puzzled at the look she was giving him. She just shook her head and laid it back on his shoulder.

"John?"

"What is it Rogue?"

"What is this thing between us?" He looked down just as she looked up at him their lips centimetres away from touching.

"Well-" A loud, piercing scream broke the silence of the mansion and John and Rogue held their hand up to cover their ears while the mirror that sat on Bobby's dresser shattered and the frequency of the scream. Gunshots were heard fired and the scream stopped. The two looked at each other confused, there was only one person who could scream like that, Siryn. Someone was in the mansion.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

John poked his out of the door and saw student dressed in their nightclothes running left and right. He grabbed Rogues hand and lead her out the only thing on his mind was to keep her safe.

"JOHN!" John and Rogue both turned around to see Bobby standing in the middle of the hallway looking frantic. The other two mutants ran up to him.

"Drake what the hell is going on?" John yelled at him while Rogue lightly squeezed his hand trying to offer a little support. Bobby looked down at their joined hands but then looked around again.

"Their were these people. They broke in and Wolverine took a couple of them out while I came up here to look for you guys. Guys we have to get out of here." John nodded his head and they all started to run to the nearest hidden exit. A light shined through the window before if shattered making Rogue scream and Bobby and John run in the other direction, pulling the terrified girl with them. Running towards the main exit four of the intruders stood there with machine guns. They saw the young teens and took aim at them, a feral yell came from above as the Wolverine jumped from the balcony getting rid of the unwelcome guest in less than five seconds.

"Let's Go." The young teenagers didn't need any further ushering and they ran after the man. They reached the exit and crawled through but Rogue turned back and screamed as Logan shut the hatch after them.

"Guys we have to go after them they're gonna kill him."

"He can handle himself, he's a big boy." Rogue turned to John.

"John please." Reluctantly the two boys followed after the girl. They saw Logan standing their conversing with the enemy. Bobby created an ice wall between them.

"Logan man, come on." John urged the older man.

"Go I'll be fine."

"But we won't." Rogue said her fear coming into her voice. Logan reluctantly turned back and climbed through the hole.

"Keep going the garage should be just up ahead." Bobby was the first to crawl up the shaft, followed by Logan and then John who then helped Rogue out as her gloves kept slipping on the bars. Logan and Bobby hoped into the front of the blue sports car leaving Rogue and John to climb into the back.

"What the hell was that back there?" John asked loudly. Logan shook his head.

"Stryker, his name was Stryker."

"Who is he?" Rogue's voice trembled as she asked causing John to look over at her.

"I can't remember." John wrapped his arms around the shaking girl and she leaned into him for support. "Storm and Jean are in Boston so we'll head that way."

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby muttered gloomily under his breath.

"Good."

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

The sun was just touching the sky as John woke up. Looking down he saw Rogue snuggled against him and memories of the night rushed at him. He held Rogue a little tighter wanting nothing more than to protect her from the horrors of the world. Logan looked at the display from the rear view mirror. Maybe he had been wrong about the boy.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Rogue felt herself being shaken awake and looked up to see John face staring down at her. She looked around and didn't recognize anything she saw.

"Where are we?"

"Drakes house we need a place to crash for a while until we can meet up with Jean and Storm." Rogue nodded her head and walked closely to John as they entered the house. When Bobby's calls received no answers he went to look for some clothes for the others to wear, John right behind him. Rogue walked around and stared at the photos on the walls before heading upstairs to find the others.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

John walked into Bobby's room and found Rogue looking at a poster of a snowboarder on the wall. He put his hand on her shoulder to her know that he was here. She turned and smiled at him and he felt as if his heart had stopped before he shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts.

"Bobby found some of his mom's old cloths. He thought they might fit you." He handed her the clothes and turn to walk out but her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"John."

"What is it?" He turned to look at her and she walked up to him.

"About last night, I just wanted to say thankyou." She smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before her powers pulled at him and turned around to get changed.

"Anytime Rogue. Anytime." He whispered to himself as he walked out.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Logan, Rogue, John and Bobby sat in the living room with Bobby's family sitting on the other side of the room. His parents had looks of horrified shock on their faces while his little brother Ronny had one of unconcealed anger. Rogue saw the look of hopelessness on his face as his parents asked him if he had tried not being a mutant. Moving from her place next to John she moved to sit next to Bobby, squeezing hand to try and reassure him that he was not alone on this. Ronny huffed and stormed out of the room heading upstairs. Everyone turned to Logan as a beeping noise came from his front pocket.

"Oh that's me." He mumbled and walked out of the glass screen door leading outside. John and Rogue got up leaving Bobby to talk with his parents.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

"So how are you? With the whole school being attacked thing I mean? Rogue asked John. John just shrugged.

"Rogue-"

"Marie." She said quietly.

"What?" He asked her.

"My real name its Marie." He smiled at her and walked up to stand in front of her. She took a step back worried for his safety.

"Maire." He tested the name on his tongue. "I like it."She looked up at him and gasped at how close they were. John started to inch closer to her until he was only a millimetre away.

"John" It came out as more of a whisper. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't." With that he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Rogue tried to build the mental blocks in her mind that the Professor had taught her in a vain attempt to block her powers. When that didn't work and she began to feel the drain flowing into her she pulled away and put her gloved fingers to her lips. John leaned against the kitchen island for support, the blue veins that came from contact with Rogues skin slowly fading away.

"Are you crazy? You could have been hurt." She yelled at him. He sighed and jumped up to sit on the counter, getting out his lighter he began to rhythmically click in open and shut. Rogue felt the noise sooth her so she walked over to sit next to him. "I just... I don't want you to get hurt. You're my friend Johnny."

"Is that all I am?" He asked turning to look at her.

"I..I."She found that she couldn't finish. She was luckily saved as Logan burst into the room.

"Come on kid we gotta go." Rogue and John walked up to him and when Bobby joined them walked out the door. All over the front lawn were cop cars with police officers with guns trained on them.

"Everybody down on the ground."Called an office standing to their right. Logan popped his claws out and the policeman looked at them fearfully. "You drop the weapon." He shouted.

"I can't." Logan hadn't moved half an inch before the cop got scared and fired at him. Rogue screamed as he fell to the floor blood dripping down from the place were the bullet had been fired.

"Ok the rest of you down on the ground."Bobby was the first one to follow the command and was on the floor in a second flat. Rogue reluctantly followed not wanting to end up like the man that once stood before her leaving John the only one standing.

"Come on kid we don't wanna hurt you." The blond, female officer called from the left of them. John took out his lighter and started up the flame.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" He looked down at Rogue who had yet to take her eyes off her dead father figure and rage filled him. "I'm the worst one."Before the police officers had a chance to comprehend that John made the fire from his lighter grown and threw a huge current of it towards the unsuspecting officers. Their screams filled the yard as John flamed any thing that moved. Rogue looked up and realized that this wasn't John they were dealing with, this was Pyro. Without thinking she pulled off her glove and clamped her hand on Pyro's ankle. The fire was immediately called back to him and Rogue used the temporary ability she had gained from him to stop the fire from doing any more damage. Gushing winds came from up above and the three teens looked up and saw the infamous X-Jet looming above. Logan's eyes popped open as the wound healed itself. He stood up and looked around at the damage his eyes flying to John who just grinned sheepishly back at him. Together the four of them ran through the carnage and over to the jet.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Rogue jumped as she saw an unfamiliar blue man sitting in the seat behind Storm.

"Guten Tag." He greeted and Rogue managed a small smile and nod in the strangers direction. She went over and took a seat in front of John who had refused to look at her since her display of power on the front porch of the Drake residence. She sighed and went to trying to figure out how the seat buckles worked, she was so engrossed in trying to figure them out that she almost fell out of he seat and Storm had many swift turns to avoid the Army Jets following them. John looked over and saw that she was having trouble at the last second as the missile Dr. Grey had been unable to stop tore away at the back of the X-Jet. Rogue flew from her seat, the wind howling around her and grabbed the first thing she saw, Johns seat. He reached over and grabbed her hand pulling her to him and holding on so that she would not go flying and fall to her death. Rogue tucked her head underneath John's chin as the winds wrapped viscously around the pair. The two felt the jet go into a tailspin and clung to each other for dear life. Rogue fell from his arms as the jet suddenly came to a halt and fell to the front of the cockpit harmlessly. Looking up the X-Men saw one of their most terrifying enemies, Magneto.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

After the camp had been sent up Rogue decided she would go for a walk, so she headed for the trees hoping to find somewhere to clear her head. Walking into a clearing she saw John sitting on a rock playing with his powers. She watch as he made a small fire bird followed closely by a kitten. Smiling she walked over and sat next to him

"Hey." She said hopping that he hadn't been avoiding her.

"Hi." He replied before going back to his fiery creations. She sighed and was thankful that he hadn't told her to get lost. Her head snapped up abruptly and he closed his lighter and turned to look at her. "Why'd you do it Rogue?"

"Do what?" She asked thoroughly confused.

"Stop me from frying those bastard cops to a crisp. I was only doing it to protect you." He muttered the last part and looked down at his hands. She put her hand under his chin and turned him to look at her.

"Because you were out of control Johnny and you scared me for a while." He looked at her trying to see her sincerity in the statement.

"Marie." Her true name slipped from his tongue. "The last thing I wanted to do was scare you as I said before I was only trying to protect you." She lad her head in his shoulder and breathed deeply. His smell filled her sinuses, it was an odd mixture lighter fluid and that natural manly musk that all men had. She yawned and John chuckled at her. "I think someone had a big day."

"No kidding. I got all your thoughts bouncing around in my head that would tire anyone out."

"Do you wanna go back?" He asked her.

"No." She shook her head. "I wanna stay here with you." Burrowing her head deeper into his shoulder and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep as John watched over her for the night.

**A/N: Ok guys that chap took forever to write and ****i'm**** sorry to tell you that ****i**** will probably only be able to update once a week from now on because school is kicking my ass. Any way leave me a review, it can be you birthday present to me which is on Saturday. ****Whoooooo**** gonna be 14 boo ****yeh****!! LOL but please ****please****please**** review because this story is my baby and ****i**** wanna see it loved (****i've**** been ****haveing**** lots of sugar so sorry if ****i'm**** being weird.)**

**Special Thanks To: Wanda W, Burning, ****PyroWhore****RatDogTwo****lvswtht**** and ****FluidDegree**** I love you guys please review it keeps me ****happy :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Sick Of The Kid's Table Shit

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing this so just look at the previous chapters if you wanna read it**

Chapter 6: Sick Of The Kid's Table Shit

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Rogue woke up and looked up and saw John staring at her.

"What are you looking at Johnny?" He just shook his head.

"It's nothing Rogue forget it." She frowned at him.

"Come on Johnny please tell me."She gave him her most pleading look she could muster and he sighed.

"Rogue earlier before you came Magneto came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go with them and join the Brotherhood." Rogue visibly paled at this.

"No John you can't please don't tell me you're seriously considering it."

"It makes sense Rogue I'm not really wanted at the mansion. Nobody wants me there and with Magneto I would actually be needed and wanted." She took his hand and shook her head.

"You are wanted at the mansion John everyone would be devastated if you left."He sighed and took his hand back and got up and turned away.

"You're wrong Rogue. I'm either hated or feared by everyone there."

"I don't hate you John." He turned back to look at her.

"No but I scare you don't I? You said it yourself Rogue I'm out of control I can't be responsible for my actions and if I ever hurt you I just couldn't live myself." Rogue jumped to her feet and moved to stand in front of him.

"John there is no way you could ever hurt me except by leaving me." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a small, chaste kiss. He groaned when he felt her pull away before her mutation had time to take charge.

"Dammit Marie is this all we can ever have? Kisses so brief it's like they never happened."

"Well what do you want John? This is as much as I'll ever be able to give anyone without killing them." Rogue shouted back at him."I can never do anything like what you want from me." John sighed.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm just frustrated." Rogue nodded her head and moved to lean against the tree opposite him.

"I know Johnny and I'm sorry that I can't do more but this is who I am." John looked up her.

"Don't be sorry for who you are Rogue. I wouldn't want you to be any other way." She nodded and stopped leaning against the tree.

"We should probably get back to camp. Logan is more than likely on the verge of killing Magneto." John looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost 12 o'clock. He took her hand and they walked back to camp.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

"There you guys are." Bobby ran up to the two. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"Sorry baldy didn't know I had to tell you every detail of my life." Bobby glowered at the mention of his having lost his hair.

"Well Jean told me to go and get you because we're leaving early tomorrow and she wants us to get to bed."

"And of course you follow her every order." John sneered.

"Yes of course because unlike you I actually want people to like me." John dropped Rogues hand moved closer to Bobby.

"What was that Drake?" He asked icily.

"You and I both know Rogue only hangs out with you out of pity."

"Bobby that's not true." The two boys turned to her completely forgetting she had been there the entire time. "I hang out with John because I chose to not because I pity him."

"Well then you're an idiot. John here doesn't care about anything or anyone but himself."

"Don't pretend you know anything about me Drake." Bobby scoffed.

"Or what? You gonna set me on fire _Pyro_?"

"I might." John took out his lighter and lit the flame. Bobby stared at him defiantly. He was just about to torch the idiot when he felt small pressure on his arm, he looked down and saw Rogue staring pleadingly at him.

"John stop. He's not worth it." Reluctantly he closed his palm effectively extinguishing the flame. Bobby chuckled.

"Who'd have thought the great and menacing Pyro would be whipped by the southerner with the touching issues." John made a fist and punched Bobby in the face. Bobby quickly recovered and tackled John sending them both to the ground. John kneed Bobby in the gut and started to try and recover the breath that had been knocked out of him on the fall. Bobby took this to his advantage and froze one of his fists solid and punched John in the jaw. Thinking quickly Rogue ripped off her glove and placed her hand on the back of his exposed neck. Bobby fell down to his knees gasping for air and Rogue struggled to control the new memories and emotions that flooded through her. John looked up and pulled Rogue away from Bobby who slumped to the floor with little or no energy left. He dragged the crying girl away from the place where Bobby lay.

"You bitch I'll make you regret that." Bobby yelled after the two. John turned around and growled.

"You lay a hand on her and I will break every bone in your fucking body." John's voice sounded so sure and dead set that Bobby believed him and made the smart choice to shut up. As John and Rogue walked away Bobby turned around when he heard the bushes move. There standing in front of him was Wolverine.

"Let me make something very clear to you bub. That girl is loved by virtually everyone, who wouldn't have a second thought before tearing you to pieces if you touch her. But if you do don't say I didn't warn you that if you do they won't find your body for weeks if I get to you first. You got that?" Bobby only nodded his head, like John Bobby knew that this guy would follow through on his threat.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

John and Rogue walked silently the rest of the way to camp.

"Bobby was just being an asshole you know that right?" Rogue stopped and nodded.

"He's never acted like that with me though."

"Maybe it's his time of the month or something." Rogue chuckled a bit at that.

"It hurts though. What did I ever do to him?" John put his hand under her chin and lifted her to face him.

"Don't listen to anything he says do you understand me?" Slowly she nodded and looked down at her shoes. "Hey if he ever says anything like that to you again you tell me and I'll go and kick his ass ok?"

"Sure I will Johnny, but you know I can take care of myself right."

"Yeah I know doesn't mean I don't still wanna beat that shit to a pulp." She placed her hand on his slightly bruised jaw.

"Thank you Johnny." His brows scrunched in confusion.

"For what?"

"For just being you. You never flinch when I touch you and you always try to protect me." He took her hand and tangled his fingers with hers.

"Rogue I should be thanking you. I know I used to be the world's biggest asshole to you but still somehow you managed to deal with that and stick with me which is more than I can say about anyone else, even my own parents ditched me." Rogue leaned up and kissed him and when he didn't feel her pull away he pulled her closer and ran his tongue against her lower lip begging for entrance she granted it and they pulled away when breathing became an issue. John leaned back down and felt the familiar pull of her skin but refused to pull away.

"Ahem." The two teens jumped apart and saw Storm standing there with a slight grin on her face. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No Miss Munro ummm we were just going." Rogue walked away, a blush tinting her cheeks. John tuned back to Storm.

"Cool trick." The woman's form quickly changed into the blue, scaly woman known as Mystique.

"How did you know it was me?" John shrugged.

"Didn't hear you coming. Storm normally isn't that stealthy. Why look like her why not just stay like you are now?"

"I had the feeling Rogue wouldn't talk to me if I was in my true form." John nodded.

"So did you want something?" The blue woman stepped a bit closer to him.

"Just trying to see why Erik wants a child to join us." John glared at her.

"I am not a child." The woman simply shrugged.

"To Erik and I you are. But I see that you can take care of yourself. Your mutation is powerful and you're aware of your surroundings even if you were a little, how do I say it, busy."

"I can take care of myself if that's what you're saying." Azure blue met yellow as the two stared defiantly at each other.

"Your strong and would make a fine addition to the Brotherhood. But that girl is holding you back, do you honestly think you could be an X-Man? Fight for the people who at this very minute try to find ways to kill us. And what is the reason you stay? Her?"

"Your right I couldn't be an X-Man, I don't believe in a peace between mutants and humans. But I couldn't leave Rogue so I'm gonna stay with them." John said.

"And you think you could live there and play house? That you and the girl will live happily ever after? You and I both know that you hurt everyone around you, but who knows maybe it will be different with her maybe you two are supposed to be. Tell me if you change your mind about our offer." With that the woman left leaving the boy to think things over.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Rogue looked up and smiled as John stepped into her tent.

"Hey." She noticed the tense look he had. "You okay?" He nodded and sat down next to her.

"Just came to see that you were okay and say goodnight."

"I'm fine and I knew there was a sweet guy under that gruff exterior." He grinned her.

"Well don't tell anyone you might ruin my rep."

"Your secrets safe with me John Allerdyce. Hey Johnny?"

"What is it Rogue?" He looked down at her and saw her blush.

"Do you think you could stay here with me tonight?" He grinned at her nervousness.

"Sure." She laid back down and he moved to lie beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

"Come on kid wake up." Rogue woke startled as Logan pounded on her tent. "Hurry up 'Ro says we're leaving in an hour."

"I'll be out soon Logan." She moved to get up and saw John tighten his arm around her as he slept. Blushing a bit she attempted to wake him up by shaking his shoulder. When that got no response she punched him lightly on the top of his head, still she got no response. Grinning to herself she leaned her head down next to his ear.

"Johnny." She whispered sweetly. "Time to get up. If you don't I gave Logan permission to do whatever he wants to you."That did the trick he immediately sat up and looked around his eyes rested on Rogue.

"That was a dirty trick."

"Well it was the only way I could get you to let go of me." She replied, blushing slightly.

"You were the one who wanted me to stay with you in the first place." He said grinning from ear to ear. She threw her pillow before he had time to duck.

"I know that know get out so I can get ready." He leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm happy were I am." She mock-glared at him.

"Johnny you better get out before I scream out for Logan." He grumbled and moved out the tent flap.

"You need a better threat it's getting old always calling for Logan."

"But it works so well." He heard he giggle from inside the tent and turned back to the entrance when he heard her come out. "Let's go."

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Rogue sat on John's right as Magneto and Mystique sat to his left. He was clicking his lighter lid open and closed and Rogue watched as a spark of flame was lit. Magneto held out his hand and moved the lighted from John to rest on his open palm. John sat up just a little straighter.

"Have you considered our offer?" John looked back at Rogue who had moved to look at the X-Men uniforms.

"I have."

"And?" John took back his lighter and stared into the flame as if it held the answers he needed.

"I need some more time." Magneto nodded and turned back to converse with Mystique. John turned to look at Rogue again who was asking Logan when they got their own uniforms. Bobby agreed from behind her and John glared at how close Bobby was getting to Rogue. Bobby heard and immediately took a step back while Rogue just ignored him.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

The adults had just left to storm Stryker's base leaving John, Rogue and Bobby to entertain themselves.

"We should have gone with them." John said angrily.

"They didn't want us there John. We probably would've gotten in the way." Rogue tried to justify the adult's actions.

"That's bullshit Rogue and you know it you and I are just as useful as any of them."

"What about me?" Bobby asked.

"What about you?" Bobby got to his feet and stood in front of the hunched over pyromaniac.

"I'm just as good in a fight as anyone." John got to his feet.

"Care to test that theory?"

"Can you guys go ten minutes without fighting?" Rogue screamed at them. Johns scoffed at Bobby and went to the front and pushed the button to lower the stairs.

"I'm sick of this kid's table shit I'm going in there." He grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on while Rogue came to stand behind him.

"John they told us to stay here." She said softly trying to get him to calm down and stay in the jet.

"You always do as you're told?" Rogue was confused by this and watched as he walked down the steps. She started to go after him when Bobby grabbed her arm.

"Let him go Rogue." She snatched her arm back from him.

"You can't tell me what to do Bobby." She ran after John and saw him on the hill up ahead trudging through the snow. When she caught up to him she spun him around. "John what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm going in there to help." She flinched at his sharp tone but quickly recovered.

"Johnny just please come back to the jet we'll wait 'till the others get back then we can go home."

"What home Rogue? The mansion was never my home." Rogue looked at him started at this new information.

"Then where is your home Johnny?" He sighed to himself.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself." She looked down at the snow.

"So you leaving us Johnny? You leaving me?" He looked at her for a minute before pulling something out of his pocket and pressing it into her hand.

"I'll be back for this." Suddenly the two collapsed into a pile on the ground screaming. It felt as if white-hot pokers were being shoved into their heads. With her free hand Rogue grabbed Johns hand and squeezed as the pain intensified. After a minute the pain receded and John got to his feet and pulled Rogue up.

"What was that?" John shook his head.

"I don't know but you should head back to the jet." She shook her head stubbornly. "Rogue please just go." She looked at him hesitantly before turning and going back to the jet. John watched her walk away hoping he had made the right decision.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Rogue watched as the other boarded the jet and rushed over and hugged Jubilee, who had just stepped inside.

"Oh my god Jubes are you okay?" She pulled away from her friend.

"Yeah I'm ok Rogue takes more than that to stop me." Rogue smiled and looked around.

"Hey has anyone seen John?" She asked frowning.

"He's with Magneto." She heard Jean say before her world went black as she collapsed.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

John stood at the helicopter window and saw the valley fill up with water as the dam broke. The jet flew in the opposite direction. He sat down and ignored the looks Magneto and Mystique sent his way.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Rogue woke up in the mad bay with Kitty and Jubilee at her side.

"What happened?" She asked sitting up.

"I don't know one minute your fine the next you hear John left with Magneto and to faint." Jubilee said.

"So he is gone. I hoped that had just been a nightmare." Kitty and Jubilee shook their heads sadly.

"Hey what's in your hand Rogue?" Kitty asked. Rogue looked down and noticed her fist was clenched around the one thing she had left of John. He had given it to her right before he left. She opened her palm and saw John's shark Zippo lighter. Rogue broke down into hysterics and her friends rushed to help and comfort her. He was really gone was the one thing repeating in her head.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

**THE END**

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

**A/N: Okay folks that was the last chapter ever of 'The Bet' but don't worry there will be a Sequel call 'When I'm Gone' so please review and sorry it took so long to update my internets keeps stuffing up lately. Once again and for the last time on this story R&R people. **


End file.
